


Pumpkin Spice?

by DrValentinez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BaristaAU, Coffee Shop, F/F, Fluff, Once again cute stuff, cute fluff, this is gonna be cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrValentinez/pseuds/DrValentinez
Summary: Fareeha works a coffee shop and continues to serve this lovely woman who she doesn’t know the name of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be like two chapters, and its gonna be cute. Once again another spur of the moment writings.  
> P.S. Based on my actual life

Fareeha had been wanting this job for a while more like her whole high school life, which she could say was a big chunk of her life all together. She walked in to the humble store “Brew Free” the sign read. She turned on the lights to coffee shop and she looked around the dark wood tables and dim lights gave the cafe a cozy feel, the smell of cedar wood oak hit her nose. 

She inhaled deep with a smile forming on her face, she was a barista and a good one too. Skilled in the arts of latte design and pumpkin spice she looked at this job for the freedom and ability to create, doing something she loved. Not to mention the people she met every single day, especially one in particular. This blonde woman with a strong swiss accent, and lovely blue eyes. She flipped the sign on the door which then lit up to say “Open”. 

She head back to the kitchen and dawned her “cape” a brown apron with a pumpkin on the front. It was a gift from mother which was in congratulations of her landing the job. As she fired up the coffee machines and tea brewery and began to make pastries for the day. All while thinking about this woman, for as many times as she took her order didn’t know her name other than the initials “A,Z”.

Angela woke up to her alarm blaring from her phone, she slid her hand to the desk knocking over papers and various items before actually touching her phone and turning the alarm off. She sat up and stretched, in her queen sized bed she always wondered why she gotten it so big. 

But as big as the bed was there was just as many pillows too fill it. She looked over to the empty place and groaned a bit, “For as successful as you are Angela you still dont have a girlfriend.” She said to herself with a sigh. She rolled out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom to start her routine of taking a shower washing her face and doing her hair. 

She began to think about the coffee shop she always went too when she could, and that dazzling woman who always served her. Chiseled jaw, soft brown eyes and strong arms Angela found her self infatuated with the woman. But she simply didn’t know how to make the first move. She put on a nice blouse and navy blue pants and a beanie sporting a casual look today, she determined today was the day she was going to say something to this barista.


	2. Fresh Cracked Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they get the courage to ask each other out, or will angela find out there is more to pumpkin spice than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyy I know i said two but it might be three I like how his is going and I dont want it to end yet so Enjoy :)

A few customers came in and ordered Fareeha happily served them, she smiled and looked to the door wondering when her favorite guest was coming in. Going back into the kitchen to prepare more food and drinks, she began to wonder where “A,Z” was she normally came around this time. Not letting her thoughts distract her work she began to get back to work, kneading dough for pastries and reseting the beans in the machines. 

Ring.

Fareeha’s heart jumped at the bell  
though, not getting her hopes up just incase it wasn’t “Miss A,Z”. She wiped her hands off on her apron and made her way to the front of the store, sure enough blue eyes were staring at a the menu above the register. 

“Ah ha sorry to keep you waiting, the dough was in “knead” of my help ha.” She chuckled kindly. 

“Ughhh Fareeha really a pun, thats how you open this up ughh. Her internally thoughts were cut off by a fit of laughter.

“Ahahaha, thats good um miss...?” 

Fareeha realized she didn’t wear a name tag, this beautiful woman didnt know her name. “Um, Fareeha and you?” Fareeha outstretched her hand ready for it to be shook by the blonde. Angela looked down “Oh Angela Ziegler.” She took the hand it was warm a rough but at the same time comforting and smooth to the doctor. Fareeha shook the hand it was cold not cold enough to discomfort her but if anything she wanted to stay like that just holding Miss Ziegler’s hand. Eventually sadly enough she had to let go because as slow as time was moving to her the hand shake lasted a but long on both ends.

Angela let go yearning for the touch a gain, “Ha Im sorry that was a bit long huh.” 

“Oh doesn’t matter to me, pretty girls make me give long handshakes.” Fareeha chuckled. Angelas face turned red at the remark. Internally Angela was screaming, this woman is perfect, all while Fareeha was thinking the same. “So what will you be having today the usual?” She spoke as she gestured to the word usual. At that point she forgot she was even in a coffee shop, luckily no one was behind her so she could linger a bit. 

“What do you recommend?” She said giving eye brows a wiggle and leaning forward on the counter top.Fareeha turned back to look at the wooden menu, seemingly deep and thought she began to notice the playful stance of the woman behind her. “Hmmm... pumpkin spice?” Fareeha said turning around, Angela sat up now looking up at Fareeha. “Now you know that is the most basic drink I could get here, dont you just use some spice flavoring?” Fareeha’s eyes went wide in protest.

“Um um um Miss Ziegler I assure you everything is fresh here I wouldn’t allow my craft to be done wrong with the injustice of “flavoring”. She gestured. “There is a fresh pumpkin in the back waiting to be cracked open and prepare ma’am.” 

Angela giggled at the stance the barista took when defending the all famous pumpkin spice latte. “Okay sure one not artificial made fresh from a cracked pumpkin latte, please” Angela took out her wallet to pay, when a hand covered hers.

“Don’t worry about it, okay?”

Still having yet to build the courage for each woman to actually make the move, Angela put her wallet away and looked up.

“Okay.”


End file.
